The invention relates to an energy storage assembly, to the use thereof, and to an energy storage cell assembly.
In general, when it comes to supplying energy, it may be necessary to create a balance between the supply of generated electric power and the fluctuating demand for electric power, especially when energy sources that fluctuate over time are used, for example when using wind power plants, solar thermal power plants or photovoltaic power plants. This balancing can be achieved, for example, by way of pumped storage plants, compressed air storage power stations and/or flywheels. The use of electrochemical energy storage units, however, can result in design- and/or application-related problems, in addition to high costs, with conventionally available batteries or storage batteries.